Snowed In
by blue-crystal-dolphin
Summary: Lucy becomes pregnant after a one night stand with Dusty, there's only one problem she's still with Aaron however her and Aaron haven't done anything yet, how will Lucy explain being pregnant. And will Lucy and Dusty be able to keep their hands off each
1. Chapter 1

Note this is an AU, Lucy is still with Aaron. However they never made love.

--------------------------------

Snowed In

Lucy Montgomery walked into metro looking for her boyfriend Aaron Snyder. They had just recently gotten back together and she was hoping on surprising him with a dinner to tell him how much she loved him. When she walked into the club all she saw was one of the owners Dusty Donovan standing behind the bar putting things away.

"I thought you hired Aaron to do that type of work." Dusty looked up to see her standing there. He did not like her. In fact, if anyone annoyed him more then anything it was Lucy Montgomery.

"You know this is no place for a princess. What are you doing here?" Dusty laughed not caring for an answer.

"I'm looking for Aaron, not that it's any of your concern." Lucy said as she took a seat on one of the barstools. "So where is he?"

"He left." Not looking at her. He continued to do his work.

"Is he coming back, and would you at least look at me when I'm talking to you." Dusty sat a glass down. He went over to Lucy. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not his freaking keeper, why don't you call him?" Dusty then let her go and went back to work.

"You are so impossible." She raged as she got up and left.

"I try." Dusty replies. He laughs a little as he pours himself a glass of brandy and takes a seat so he is looking straight up the stairs at Lucy.

Lucy turns around. She did not know what to say. Dusty Donovan sure knew how to push her. "Fck you." She cursed as she left.

"Let's not let your grandmother hears you talking like that little girl." Dusty laughed heartily as he watched her leave.

Lucy got up to Java and looked out the window. She was not going anywhere. "Great, Just effing great." She said as she went back down to Metro. Dusty smirked as he saw the Eighteen-year-old marching back down the stairs.

"Miss me?" He asked smarmily

Lucy just gave him one her death stares.

"What the Princess lost for words, ain't that a first."

"It's snowing. Happy." Lucy really was not in the mood to be having any sort of conversation, let alone one with Dusty Donovan.

"You would think a smart girl like yourself would think of a better excuse to stay here with me." Dusty said all sure of himself. One thing he liked to do was ruffle her feathers, and boy was it working.

Lucy seethed as she walked over to him and started ranting. He backed away. "Easy there Tiger. I was just kidding...don't get your panties in a bunch." Dusty smirked as he went back to his work. "Is it really snowing?"

"Yeah." Lucy sighed.

"How bad? Blizzard like?"

"Yep."

"So we're stuck here together until it clears up."

"Yep."

"Just fcking great, now I'm stuck watching a little girl." Dusty whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Lucy was not sure what Dusty said, but got bits of it.

Dusty sighed as he grabbed the brandy and poured himself another drink. "Uhm, nothing. Can I get you anything? Perhaps a soda or water?" He offered her some beverages. "Or perhaps something to eat, the food is lousy, but if you're hungry I can scrounge something up."

Lucy was shocked at the thought that he was actually concerned for her well being, well at least her health. However, she declined. "No Thank you."

"I just don't you dying from starvation on my watch." Dusty smirked.

Lucy seethed. "You pig headed jerk, you are so impossible. To even think I thought for once you had a good heart. You are exactly what this town says you are." She was finished dealing with him, so she walked over to a far corner table and sat. She pulled out a book and started reading.

Dusty went over to her table and asked her what everyone was saying about him. "So I guess you know me so well don't you, why don't you tell me about myself."

"Go to hell Dusty."

"Ooh, another one out of the Princess' mouth. You really shouldn't be talking like that." Dusty laughed as he took a seat next t her. He grabbed her book right out of her hand.

"Excuse me?" Lucy fumed. She took a deep breath. She was not going to let Dusty get to her.

"What? I just wanted to see what you were reading, Chill out baby." Dusty said as he gave her back the book and put his hands up in defense.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, of all the places she could be. She had to be stuck with someone she absolutely hated, and some one who hated her.

"Dusty?" She wanted to know what he didn't like about her.

"Yeah?"

"What is it about me that you find so repulsive?"

"What?" Dusty wasn't sure what she was getting at. To him Lucy had to be the most beautiful Woman on the planet, however he wasn't about to let her know he thought that. Therefore, he played along.

"You obviously don't like me, so what is it?"

"You're to prissy."

"Prissy?"

"Yeah, you and your mannerisms."

"Oh so by having manners, I'm repulsive." Lucy nodded her head as she questioned him.

"Whatever suits your fancy Princess?"

"Oh I asked is why you hate me so much and you give me these stupid answers, so tell me tell me what it is that you hate about me?" Lucy was getting fed up with Dusty's half assed answers. She was getting angry that he wasn't answering her honestly

Dusty sighed. "Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes, tell me why you hate me because it's obvious that you do. So what is it?" Lucy yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you." Dusty took a deep breath. "It's you. The way you look, your to damn beautiful Lucy, every time you walk into the doors of the club looking your ever gorgeous self. Looking for your father or Aaron. Do you have any Idea what will power I'm using to control myself, not to ravish you then and there, do you? Do you have any Idea the will power I'm using now not to make you mine on table 11? Do you? Huh?

Lucy just listened as Dusty revealed to her his feelings. "Do you have any Idea why I always made sure Aaron was working when you guys had a date? I didn't want him out with you. Lucy. I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate you for being so beautiful, and I hate myself for having fallen in love with for a girl who is fifteen years younger then me.

"You love me?" Lucy asked. She was astonished. Completely stunned that Dusty had such strong feelings toward her. "I...uh...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, it doesn't mean anything, your with Aaron. That's that." Dusty said as he went to the bar to pour himself another glass of brandy. Feeling a bit relieved that he had finally told her how he felt, and a bit embarrassed. 'Damn Alcohol is kicking in' he thought.

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything, Dusty, you just told me you loved me." Lucy walked over to him and looked at him. "Dusty I..."

Dusty interrupted her. "Look Princess even if I did have feelings for you, it still wouldn't matter much it can't go anywhere, you're with Aaron...I'm with Molly, that's that." Dusty brushed the subject under the rug as if it were just the weather they had been talking about.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't believe you; I don't believe you when you say you love me and then won't do anything about it, what too scared?"

"Dusty Donovan doesn't get scared." He replied taking a sip.

"No? You could have fooled me." Lucy retorted as she went over to him and placed her lips on his. She held them there for a minute before he grabbed her and kissed her hard. His tongue licked her lips asking for permission for access she let him in as their tongues fought for control. They continued this motion for a while before Dusty whispered something in her ear.

Lucy smiled as she removed her shirt, she then proceeded to removed Dusty's as he had managed to undo her bra clasp and let it fall to the ground. Dusty's shirt followed soon. Lucy pushed Dusty up against the bar. Where he soon made love to her.

"Wow." Lucy said as Dusty nodded in agreement, as he pulled her body to his and held her.

"I wonder if it stopped snowing, Dusty wondered."

"Oh who cares?" Lucy said as she didn't want to move from her spot in Dusty's arms for some odd reason, she felt safe there.

She laughed a little. A little at the thought that she might be in love with Dusty Donovan as well and didn't even know it.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy darted to the bathroom as another spell of nausea coursed through her. "Man what could be wrong with me?" She wondered as she grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and damped it. She patted her face with cold water. She then gazed into the mirror at her reflection. It had been three weeks. Three weeks from that evening, that she and Dusty had sex at Metro.

"Could I be? There is no way. Right? I couldn't be pregnant." Lucy expressed amusement at the consideration. "It's probably just the flu or something I ate. Yeah that has to be it, but a feeling of uncertainty was caught in the back of her mind.

"Lucy, you alright?" Aaron asked as he banged on the bathroom door. Lucy came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go." She said as she took hold of his arm and hurried out the mansion.

"Lucy slows down." Aaron cried as she tried to catch his breath. "Why are you walking so fast? Huh?" He questioned.

"I just want to get away before we get stopped by my father, I don't feel like a sermon from him." She clarified.

Aaron smiled and kissed her. "Alright, thank you."

"So where you taking me?"

"To Metro."

"No, Aaron, I don't want to go there." Lucy did not want to face Dusty; she had not seen him since that night. She was not sure how he felt about the entire thing. He had told her he loved her, but did him actually. Maybe he just said it to get into her pants as all other people do.

"Come on Luce, I know this is supposed to be special, but I don't have a lot of money and besides Metro has a really quiet corner we can just talk." He tried to explain to her why he could not take her to some fancy place; she really did not care if they were at Al's

"Alright we'll go to Metro." She conceded. Aaron may not have had much money, but he was ever the gentleman.

"I love you. Luce." He exclaimed all of the sudden. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aaron." Lucy bowed her head. She did not want to look at him, how could she be so cruel to him. If she were pregnant, how would she explain to him, that she made love with someone she did not like?

"I love you too Aaron." She said the words; however, they felt foreign on her lips. Once they entered, Metro Lucy looked around. She spotted him, spotted him flirting with a redheaded broad at the bar.

A twinge of jealousy coursed through her body. As if, he sensed her coming in. Dusty looked up. He observed as Aaron led Lucy to a far corner table.

"Damn." He muttered. When Lucy and Aaron sauntered passed him, his eyes greeted hers. The split second connection was all he desired to tell him what he wanted, what he needed, he wanted more. He wanted her. He needed her.

Lucy sat facing the bar and Aaron sat opposite so his back was against the bar. Lucy could feel his eyes on her. She looked up to see she was right. Dusty Donovan was staring right at her. Aaron had been talking, but Lucy mind was occupied with other things now.

Dusty had made a movement with his head to notion for Lucy to meet him somewhere. "Uhm, I have to go to the bathroom." She shot up. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright." Aaron smiled. He stood up as she walked away; she gave him a quick peck and headed towards the bathrooms.

She walked slowly as not to get anyone suspicious, she grabbed the doorknob, but before she could turn it, Dusty grabbed her slammed her up against the wall and attacked her mouth. She stood there for a brief second before she gave in to resistance; soon she had felt her mouth attacking his ever so gently. Her tongue savoring his. Her lips sucking his lips ever so softly, and vice versa. They continued this assault for a good minute, before Dusty put his hand on the bathroom door and pulled both of them in there. He checked to make sure no one was there, before locking the door and proceeding back to what he was doing.

Lucy was not complaining, ever since the night, Lucy wanted more. She wanted him, she desired him. She needed him. "Dusty." She cried as he lifted her up on the counter. His lips still moved with hers.

They managed to have sex on the counter of the ladies room at Metro

"That was great." Lucy said breathily. Dusty nodded and kissed her shoulder before making it up to her mouth. 

Both of them dressed and left the bathroom with out no one suspecting anything. However how was Lucy going to explain where she was for almost an hour?

Lucy returned to the table. "I'm so sorry; I got a phone call from my mother." She lied. She knew Aaron would believe it.

"Oh what did she want?" He believed her.

"To check up on how things were doing."

Dusty moved passed them as she stared at Lucy. His eyes told her that he wanted more, but he would tell her when and where.

"Aaron?" Dusty approached him; He could not stand watching Aaron being so lovey dovey with Lucy so he told him he needed him to work.

"Yeah Dusty?" Aaron looked up at him questioningly

"I need you to work tonight, one of the guys bailed on me." Dusty lied

"Dusty can't you find someone else. I'm kind of on date."

"Sorry Man, but duty calls." Dusty said as he went back to what he was doing.

"Ah man." Aaron whined.

Lucy smiled. She was actually relieved that Dusty told him he had to work. "It's alright Aaron."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry about this Luce Here takes my car and home." He tried to give her the keys, but she refused.

"No, you keep them, I'll grab a cab." She told him. She then turned around to leave. Once she was out, she dialed a number for a cab.

However before she could hit send. Dusty grabbed her and pulled her to his car. "Dusty?" She was confused. "Where we going."

He did not talk instead he just drove them to his suite at the Lakeview.

---few days later.

A few days had passed since that night and Lucy was still feeling ishy. She decided she needed to know the truth. So she stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection as she held onto a positive pregnancy test.

Tbc....Alright, How in the world is Lucy gonna explain this one?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had closed herself off from everyone. She really did not feel like facing anyone right now. How was she going to explain that she was with child? Let alone with Dusty Donovan's baby. Her family would disown.

She could not tell Aaron she was pregnant. How would he respond? He would know it was not his child. He would know she cheated on him. She was not prepared to tell anyone about what took place so she did what anybody would do; she locked her self up in her bedroom.

"Lucy." She heard the voice of her stepmother Rosanna Cabot Montgomery. Lucy moaned. She really did not feel like a discussion. Rosanna however could be a good supporter, so she decided maybe it was best to divulge everything to her.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she looked up to see Rosanna. "Come in."

Rosanna entered the room. "You've very far-away the last couple of days, is there something the matter?" Rosanna asked worried for her stepdaughter. "Would you like to talk about it?

"No...well I just made a mess of everything."

"Like what sweetie, you can tell me anything you know that."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Rosanna? Have you ever done anything you wish you didn't?"

"Plenty believe me. Is this about Aaron? Lucy you did not sleep with him did you. I thought you wanted to wait, we talked about this."

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed. Rosanna took it as a yes. "Lucy you didn't." She sounded saddened. Lucy just shook her head to defer Rosanna from considering that possibility any further... "Then what is it Lucy?"

"I didn't sleep with Aaron." Lucy said to Rosanna's relief; however, her relief turned to disappointment when Lucy revealed who she did lose her virginity to.

"I slept with Dusty." Lucy started crying. "And now..." She could not quite say the words, she was afraid. Afraid if she said them, then it would be true. She'd have to accept the fact that she was in fact carrying Dusty Donovan's child."

"And now...what? Lucy." Rosanna patted her thigh. "You can talk to me so talk."

Lucy closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She hated to disappoint her family; they had so much planned for her. Years of planning her future, she ruins in just one moment. One moment of passion.

"Rosanna you must promise you won't tell anyone, not even Daddy. Promise me." Lucy pleaded with her stepmother.

"I swear." Rosanna pledged.

"I'm pregnant." Lucy declared

Rosanna was astonished. She was not expecting that. "Pregnant are you definite?"

Lucy nodded. "I've done a home pregnancy test." Lucy elucidated

Rosanna was relieved. "Lucy those can be flawed, why don't I take you to the hospital so you can be certain."

"No, I can't take the possibility anyone making this discovery." Lucy refused.

"We'll go to my personal doctor; no one will even know you are there."

"You sure?" Lucy did not want anyone to risk anyone finding out she was pregnant, she was planning to terminate the pregnancy anyways.

"I'll go and make you an appointment." Rosanna said she went down stairs. Lucy rested against her pillows, she wanted this child. She just could not bring herself to upset Aaron. There was just no way she could explain a baby with out bringing up what ensued.

Then there was Dusty. How was she going to explain to him that she was carrying his baby? His baby. Would he acknowledge the reality of it? Would he admit to it? Would he accept it?

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment to take in the days events. Was she ready for confirmation that she was expecting. She was not sure. She took a deep breath and let out a breath of air. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dusty hovering over her.

"Dusty? What are you doing here?" She asked not sure why Dusty was in her room.

Dusty however did not have an explanation on why he was there. "I don't know, I just couldn't stay away from you. I am sorry. I'll just go." Dusty turned to leave not too sure on how he ended up in her room, and why he was there.

"No don't stay. I want you here." Lucy smiled. Dusty turned around. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't know what possessed me to come Lucy." He clarified.

Lucy smiled. "It's alright, I'm not angry. I want you here anyways."

Dusty looked at her. "You do?"

"There's something you need to know." Lucy was gearing up to tell him everything when Rosanna entered the room

"Lucy you have an appointment at 1pm with Dr...." Rosanna explained she stopped though when she saw Dusty sitting on Lucy's bed with his hand on her knee.

"Spader." She finished. "Dusty?"

Dusty shot up off the bed and looked a bit sheepish. "Rosanna." He greeted her. He then asked Lucy why she had a doctor's appointment. "Why you going to the doctors you sick."

Lucy looked at Rosanna whose face said. "You're on your own."

"I'm going to the doctors because I think I may be pregnant." Lucy explained. She looked over at Dusty who all the sudden was doing a perfect imitation of a statue.

He found his composure. "Your preg...preg...pregnant?" He stammered

"I think so?" Lucy barely whispered. "We're going to the doctors to get confirmation. To make sure." She stated.

Dusty was still pretty much in shock over the whole thing. He could not believe that a few nights could change their whole life. He wanted to know though he had to know. Therefore, he asked if he could accompany her. "Can I come with you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lucy looked over at Rosanna.

"Look Luce I just want to know, I do have the right to know if you're pregnant I mean the baby is mine?" Dusty stopped for a moment. "Isn't it?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah you're the only guy I had slept with so yeah the baby is yours. That's if I'm pregnant." Lucy responded.

Dusty took a deep breath. He looked over at Rosanna. "Would you mind if I take her myself."

"That's up to Lucy. If she says it's alright, I don't have a problem with it." Rosanna said.

Both Dusty and Rosanna looked over at Lucy who nodded her head. "Alright."

Rosanna looked at the clock. "Why don't get ready Luce, it's almost noon and Dusty you can come downstairs and wait." Rosanna suggested. Dusty however was reluctant to go downstairs in fear of running into Craig not that he was afraid of him; he just did not feel like dealing with him.

"Craig is out of town on business he won't be back for a few days." Rosanna assured him.

Dusty sighed. "Thanks." He and Rosanna then went downstairs to let Lucy get ready.

---

Dusty was a nervous wreck. In about an hour, his whole life could change. And for what? Was he ready for a child? Was he ready to make a commitment to Lucy? An eighteen-year-old girl. He was thirty-four years old. Was he ready for it all?

He started getting nervous; he wanted to make it right. He supposed he could be the jerk and abandon her. He actually thought of proclaiming that he had nothing to with what happened and deny all charges. However, he knew it was too late. He already owned up to it.

He actually found relief in owning up to the fact that he was the one who may have gotten Lucy pregnant, it would have been so easy to deny it.

As Dusty was in thought Lucy came out. "Dusty?" She called.

Dusty turned around. "Yeah."

"I'm pregnant." Dusty knew his life would never be the same. The next question is. What do they do now?

Tbc.... Will Lucy explain to Dusty she wants an abortion, how will Dusty react to that one? Will he go for it?


	4. Chapter 4

"You want a what?" Dusty questioned. Lucy had just told him she sought after an abortion. Dusty was not as keen on the idea as Lucy had been. "You want an abortion?

Lucy nodded. "Yeah I want an abortion." She stopped a little to look at Dusty who seemed as if he wanted this child. "Don't tell me you want me to have this child? Dusty." Lucy seethed a bit. She tried to remind him of all the trouble it would cause if any one were to find out that they were expecting a child.

"Just consider what it would do to Aaron and Molly. Have you thought about what it would do to them?" Lucy tried to rationalize with him.

"I dislike doing this Aaron, but he's gonna find out sooner or later. Better sooner, and don't tell me you're having this abortion so you can cover it up Princess." Dusty scoffed at the reality that Lucy would cover up anything that huge.

"I'm not covering anything up. I want to have this child Dusty. I do, I just know it would only cause distress. And what about Molly huh? How you going to explain a child to her?" Lucy continued to get Dusty to listen to reason.

"My business isn't Molly's concern any longer, she pulled up stakes and got out of town which is what I should have done...this way we wouldn't be here in this hospital wondering whether or not if we should abort a child that shouldn't have been conceived in the first place." Dusty walked over to the window of the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

Lucy went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Then let me do this, let me terminate the pregnancy. Let us make everyone happy. No one gets hurt."

"Except for our child." Dusty ran a hand through his hair.

"A child that isn't desired." Lucy again tried to reason.

Dusty closed his eyes. "How can you say that, Luce? I know we aren't going to be up for parents of the year but..."Before he could finish Lucy had interrupted him.

"Dusty can you picture us setting up house raising a child."

Dusty turned to look at Lucy he cupped her chin. "Luce, I don't want to set up house, hell I don't even think I want a relationship with you. I just do not want you to abort this child. Why is that so wrong?"

"It isn't wrong. I just do not want anyone hurt in the process. Dusty imagine what it would do to everyone in my family if they found out that I was carrying your child. I know my father will be furious with you. He'll try to kill you."

"I'll take the chance. Luce." Dusty continued to plead for Lucy to keep the child. He took another deep breath

"I really don't know why I want this child so much Lucy, I just feel as if I owe it or something. I have caused so much heartache. I just want to do something right for a change."

Lucy looked at a heartbroken Dusty. She hated to do it, but she knew aborting the child would be for the best. "I'm sorry Dusty, I'm having this abortion." She made herself firm with her decision.

"I can't even get you to change your mind."

"No." She was adamant about the whole thing.

"Then fck you Luce, don't bother talking to me again." He stated as she walked out of the room, he stopped midway before he heard her voice.

"So that's it. We're finished."

Dusty turned around. "We've never started sweetheart. We can't end what wasn't started." He said as he turned back around and left.

Lucy stood there shocked. She hated not getting the last word in. Therefore, she went out to the hall and shouted at him. "What Dusty Donovan to scared of a relationship with little old Lucy Montgomery." Dusty heard her and turned to walk towards her.

"I told you Dusty Donovan never get scared." He moves towards her. He becomes so close that she starts backing up soon they are alone in the examining room. Dusty stops and locks the door.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy egged him on. Dusty walked towards her with a look of mischief in his eyes. Lucy smiled at the look. 

"Dusty wants to play." Dusty stated as he moved closer to her.

"Does Dusty Jr. Want to play to." Lucy asked referring to the impending bulge in his pants.

"Maybe." He smirked as she moved in and claimed his lips with hers. The sweet nectar that she had was heaven to him. He did not want to stop kissing her. He wanted to taste her forever. He wanted nothing more then to take her right there on the examining table. He started kissing down her neck and sucking on it.

Lucy closed her eyes savoring every minute of their time together. "Dusty ah...that feels so good. Please don't stop." Lucy enjoyed what he was doing.

Dusty continued his assault on her body. Lucy was in ecstasy reeling from what he was doing. However, something jolted in her. She closed her eyes. What was she doing? A few minutes ago, she and Dusty were arguing over whether to keep an unwanted child because they could not resist one another, and now they were practically making love on the exam room table.

Lucy pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Dusty smirked "What the hell am I doing? What am I doing?"

"Yeah seducing me like this, so I'll change my mind."

"What? You came on to me."

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen." Lucy said as she fixed her clothes and walked out of the exam room. Before she left she turned around to state. "I will have this pregnancy terminated Dusty. You won't be able to stop me."

Dusty watched her leave. "You're wrong Lucy, I will stop you. I will make sure you have this child, even it means hurting everyone. I will not give up on my child. Even if you are its mother." He said to himself.

Lucy walked out of the elevators to see Aaron standing by the nurse's station talking to Alison Stewart. She walked up to them.

"Aaron what are you doing here?

"I might ask you the same thing. Lucy?" Aaron questioned her wanting to know why Lucy was at the hospital.

"I was visiting a friend." She lied. Just as she responded. Dusty had stepped off the elevator. He walked past Lucy and caught eye contact with her for a brief moment.

Aaron was sensing something was up between the two. However, he just could not pinpoint it.

Tbc... Will Aaron figure out what Lucy and Dusty are doing behind his back? Will Lucy go ahead with the abortion or will Dusty be able to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't, Rosanna. I can't tell Aaron about me and Dusty, I just can't" Lucy protested. Rosanna tried to reason with Lucy that it was the best thing to do. For everyone's sake. However, Lucy did not want Aaron ever finding out that she had sex with Dusty not once but two times.

"Look Lucy it will all be for the best if you just come clean about the entire thing, dishonesty won't help anyone." Rosanna explained. Lucy however did not want to listen. She was adamant on getting the abortion and acting as if nothing occurred. She wanted to put it all behind her.

Lucy knew how Rosanna would take the idea of an abortion so she really did not want to say anything, she however knew she must. "I'm having an abortion; I'm going to make this all go away."

Rosanna heard Lucy say the word, but could not believe she had. "Lucy you would kill your own child."

"A child I don't want, a child that will cause so much heartache if it's born."

"No, it won't. A child is a blessing. Lucy whatever you do not terminate your pregnancy, we will work it all out." Rosanna pleaded with Lucy.

"How are we going to explain the fact that I'm pregnant? Aaron will know it is not his. Daddy will become suspicious, how am I going to explain to my father that I had sex with Dusty Donovan? We all know how Daddy feels about Aaron getting me pregnant, imagine how he will react if he found out that Dusty actually did?" Lucy pleaded with Rosanna to let her do what she had to do.

"Abortion though? Lucy" Rosanna hated the word. Ever since she had her hysterectomy, she knew what a blessing each child was. For Lucy to even mention getting one-made Rosanna sick to her stomach. "Lucy I know you don't want a child and I understand that. But Lucy you have to know that a child is a blessing."

Lucy listened to Rosanna and something clicked in her as if she all the sudden remembered that Rosanna could never have a child of her own. "Rosanna..." She stopped short she did not know what words she could say that would justify what she wanted. "I never thought...I'm sorry." She apologized as she lowered her head.

Rosanna wrapped an arm around her and told her it was all right. "Lucy I know you're scared. I am sure every woman is scared to be pregnant, but aren't you willing to go through the journey. Wouldn't you like to see the beautiful child you created?"

"The child I created with Dusty?" Lucy laughed. She laughed at the thought that her first child would not be with the boy she thought she married but with the man she so loathed at one time.

"A child whether it's created out of love or lust, is still a blessing and should be born. It should be giving a chance." Rosanna advised. Lucy took a deep breath and knew what she had to do. She had to keep this child even if it meant hurting everyone she loved. She had to give this child a chance to live.

"You're right. This child deserves a chance." Lucy said as she hugged Rosanna got up to leave.

"Where you going? Rosanna wondered 

"To tell Dusty I'm not aborting the baby, and to tell Aaron I'm pregnant with Dusty's child, it's not going to be easy, but I think I can get him to understand. Thank you Rosanna for being so supportive and understanding and making me realize that this baby even if it was conceived in a not so conventional way. Is still worth being born." Lucy hugged her again and then left.

----------

Lucy entered Metro to find Dusty flirting with one of the many woman patrons that flaunt themselves at him. She suddenly felt jealous. She wanted him to be flirting with her. She wanted him to look at her the way he was looking at the broad.

She walked over to him and cleared her throat. "Ahem"

Dusty looked up to see Lucy standing in front of him. "What are you doing here Princess, come here to gloat."

"I need to speak to you." Lucy said, the woman Dusty was flirting with took it as a cue to leave she gave Lucy a snide look as she got up. Lucy however just ignored her

Dusty led her back to his office. Once inside he shut the door. Lucy played with the pencils in the pencil holder that sat on the corner of his desk.

"So what's up?" Dusty asked.

"I'm not having the abortion." Lucy explained. 

"You're not. What made you change your mind?" He wondered what made Lucy all the sudden have a change of heart.

"Rosanna made me realize that even though this baby wasn't conceived in the right way it is still a blessing and it should be welcomed into this world as all other babies should be." Lucy explained to him what Rosanna had told her.

Dusty grabbed a glass and some scotch he had hidden in his desk. He poured a drink as she was about to take a drink he asked. "Are gonna tell Aaron?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way over to his place right now. I'm going to explain everything that happened."

"You want me to come with you?" Asked Dusty.

Lucy shook her head. "No I have to do this on my own."

Lucy was about to leave when Dusty stopped her. He did something she was not expecting. He kissed her. "Good luck."

When he pulled back, Lucy leaned in as if she wanted to savor it. She then did something she was not expecting she kissed him back. "I can't get enough of you; I can never get enough of you. I know what we are doing is wrong, but I can't help myself." Lucy smiled into a kiss as she began to unbuckle his belt.

Dusty began talking, but Lucy cut him off.

"Aaron can wait, I want this now." Lucy began to kiss down his neck and torso. She removed his shirt as he removed hers. Soon they were undressed and moving with each other on top of his desk.

Dusty finished up and collapsed onto the desk chair.

Lucy however whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, Dusty grabbed her sat her in his lap where she began to kiss him again. They continued to make out, Lucy and Dusty soon began moving in harmony again.

Lucy collapsed onto to Dusty and Laughed, "We really need to stop doing this."

"Good luck, with Aaron." He said as she left. 

Tbc... How will Aaron handle the news?

Just to let you all know I am not against abortion, I am just against killing any Lusty baby.


End file.
